Lawsons issue
by ASIO-Archangel5225
Summary: Lawson has a bit of an issue. written out of boredom. two-shot now. this is just a random collection of random thing that pop into my head. I don't own Rush. *sniff*
1. Chicken Dance

Lawson walked into the office. "Stella, Dom, you're riding with me today." He said in his usual serious tone. He walked out, Stella and Dom followed him casually. They were called to negotiate a robbery at a pub. It was over in five minutes, as a thanks the bar owner offered Lawson, Stella and Dom a drink Lawson, having previous drinking problems, ended up getting really drunk and running around in circle doing the chicken dance. He then passed out on the floor. Leon, having the cameras and aided by Stella's filming of the incident, posted it on You Tube. The rest of the team saw it as well.

They were going to have fun tomorrow…


	2. Gay Cop Of The Year '09

**A/N: This is just a randomly random idea that came to me after watching episode 13 (Where Shannon gets assaulted by the cabbie.). Possible spoilers but probably not.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Rush, if I did a) Jacinta never would've existed b) I wouldn't be writing fan fiction c) I'd hook up with Lawson. :D (don't look at me like that.) Sorry about my lack of knowledge of Melbourne, I was six the last time I went there. NO OFFENSE IS INTENDED!**

* * *

Leon was glad Dom had forgiven him about the 'Gay Copper' thing. Their friendship was back to normal (whatever the hell that was.) until one-day Dom approached him after work "Oi Leon!" he called after the Intel officer who's hair looked like a mop

"Why yes Dominic." he half-teased

"You know that 'gay cop' thing you did?"

"Yes"

"Well the pageant is tonight at the Melbourne Arts Centre, you should come check it out." Dom explained before winking at him and walking off. Leon stood there in shock 'What the hell was he talking about?'

* * *

The 'Gay Cop Of The Year' pageant was not to be taken lightly, some serious bitch-fights erupted over who caught the bouquet. And 'Pin The Condom On The Stripper' was very tense. Leon spotted a seat right next to the cat walk. Careful not to spill any of his precious double-mocha latte no foam he weaved his way through the crowd to sit down just as the announcer came out "Hello My Darlings." he said over roar of applause "Welcome to the 'Gay Cop Of The Year' Awards for 2-0-0-9 Babe!"

"Holy Shit." Leon said to himself

"Now lets met our contenders." The announcer walked to a corner as the first contender came out "First we have Senior Constable Harry Dickens of the Major Crime squad. He's 25 and looking for lovin' tonight" the contenders were each introduced one-by-one. As the introductions were beginning to end Leon knew that Dom was just wasting his time. "Our last contender is Sergeant Dominic Wales of Tactical Response." Leon looked up to see Dom strutting down the catwalk in a blue leotard. "He's muscly and will take down a lion for his man."

* * *

Dom's act was a dance routine to the song FutureSex/LoveSounds by Justin Timberlake, his dance was very... interesting (think Pussycat Doll's and cars.) After his performance the judges went into a secret room (think Area 51) to discuss who would win. After three hours they came back out with the results "Okay. In third place we have Senior Constable Harry Dickens." Harry walked onto the stage and stood next to the smallest vase. "In second place it's Probationary Constable Kevin Rudd." K-Rudd stood next to the second smallest vase. "And finally... the winner of the 'Gay Cop Of The Year' award for 2009 is..." there was a dramatic pause while he opened the envelope "Sergeant Dominic Edwards of Intelligence Operations." Dominic Wales who was sitting next to Leon buried his head in his hands.

* * *

"So Dom," Leon began "Are you going to do this next year?"

"I don't know, I might, I'll have to work on my act though."

"I could help you." Leon offered nervously

"Mate," he said looking at his car where his wife was sitting "I'm married." He walked to his car and they drove off. Leon stood there in shock when Dominic Edward came up to him

"Aren't you just yummy?" he said, Leon put his arm around the trophy bearing Sergeant

"Depends on who you ask."


End file.
